Gara-gara Kaset Game!
by Rheacho
Summary: Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang sangat tidak mengenakan untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak...sang 'adik' bangun di waktu yang tak tepat! ini salah Hyukjae! batin Kyuhyun/KYUMIN/YAOI/ONESHOOT/DLDR/GAJE


**~ Gara-gara Kaset Game! ~**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**Sebuah Oneshoot yang saya persembahkan untuk para reader yang baik hati ^^**

**juga untuk permintaan maaf saya atas keterlambatan FF "Be My Sweet Darling" *dibakar***

**maaf untuk bahasa yang berantakan, bahasa yang kurang rapi, dan segala kekuarangan yang saya miliki, boleh kasih saran, tapi tidak menggunakan kata kasar ^^**

**ini hanya fic gaje yang saya buat ketika lagi nganggur kerja :3**

**.**

***KyuMin is REAL!***

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Happy Reading guys **

**.**

Pagi yang sangat cerah untuk mengawali musim semi di Korea Selatan. Tapi siapa sangka jika cerahnya cuaca tak mempengaruhi cerahnya hati seorang CEO muda pemilik Cho's Coorporation. Terlihat sekali raut gelisah di wajah tampannya. Tangan yang ia taruh diatas meja dan jari-jari yang melingkar di dahi lebarnya. Ia terlihat sangat… gelisah.

"Eumhh~ Kyu… kau baik-baik saja?" Seseorang yang di ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin datang mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ada perubahan dari diri Kyuhyun hari ini. biasanya yang terlihat serius, hari ini jadi tidak mau diam dan banyak mengeluh dan melenguh.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat Sungmin sedang merundukan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan jarak wajah Kyuhyun. Menaruh tangannya di lutut dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cutie tiada batas; Tak lupa mata foxy yang selalu terlihat mengagumkan. Sekejap saja Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat jarak Sungmin yang berada beberapa centi meter di hadapan wajahnya. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat menggoda dan menaikkan gairahnya. Yaa~ walaupun lelaki manis itu selalu berhasil membuat fantasi liarnya bermain tajam ketika memikirkan tubuh sintal itu.

"A-ak-aku―aku baik-baik s-sa-saja." Kyuhyun gugup. Ia cukup banyak berkeringat hari ini. ingin sekali mengutuk AC yang biasanya selalu membuat dirinya menggigil, tapi hari ini Nol Derajat saja masih terasa panas.

"Kau yakin,?" Sungmin semakin mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi berkeringat itu.

"Aaaahh~" Tak sadar Kyuhyun malah mendesah. Ia melotot tak percaya saat mengetahui reaksinya terhadap sentuhan Sungmin. **'Oh Shit!'** Geram Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Kyu? Ceritakan padaku. Dan kenapa berkeringat begini? AC ruanganmu menyala. Lumayan dingin malah."

"Ti-tidak… aku tidak apa-apa Min."

"Kau serius?" Sungmin masih membungkuk.

"Ya."

"Baiklah~ aku pergi kerja dulu ya… bye CEO tampan-ku~" Sungmin mengerling nakal dan akhirnya beranjak dari tempat Kyuhyun, tapi―

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Sebenarnya~ Aku… aku sakit…..." Jawab Kyuhyun memelas.

Sungmin panic. Ia kembali menaruh tangannya―lagi― di dahi Kyuhyun. "Kau sakit apa sayang?"

"Bu-bukan disitu yang sakit!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dari dahinya dan menaruhnya di selangkangannya yang sudah sendari tadi membengkak. "Disini~"

Sungmin membelalak dan segera menarik tangannya yang berada di selangkangan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang dilakukan sia-sia. Kyuhyun sudah menekan dan meremas tangan Sungmin yang mengakibatkan ―secara tidak langsung meremas 'adik' Kyuhyun.

"Mhhh~" Desah tertahan Kyuhyun mulai terdengar.

"Tidak Kyu! Ku mohon! Tidak untuk sekarang!" Tolak Sungmin. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih berada di benda tegang itu.

"Kenapa Min? Apa kau tak kasian melihatnya tersiksa karenamu?!"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Dia…" Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin yang berada di selangkangannya. "Tegang karena tubuh indahmu, Karena mata foxymu, karena suara halusmu, karena nafasmu, dan karena semua yang ada di tubuhmu. Maka dari itu aku minta pertanggung jawabanmu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan langsung mendapat respon tidak masuk akal dari Sungmin.

"Tidak Kyu~ kumohon… jangan sekarang. Ini masih jam kerja. Aku akan menebusnya asal kau mau bersabar~"

"Aku ingin sekarang Sungminnie baby~ dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya… ayolah sayang~ 15 menit cukup untukku. Aku akan main cepat~"

"Tapi Kyu―

―Eumhh~~ hmmm ….eumphhmm~" Sungmin telat! Sungmin sudah terlambat untuk mengelak. Kyuhyun sudah menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Mempertemukan bibir kissable mereka secara panas, ganas, dan tentu sensual.

Sungmin melenguh di dalam ciuman panas itu. Saliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin dan segera di jilat lagi oleh Kyuhyun seakan tak mengijinkan saliva berharga Sungmin untuk jatuh di lantai yang kotor. Mereka mengerang meminta lebih. Ciuman itu semakin naik intensitasnya. Bibir itu sudah menjelajah, tangan itu sudah mulai nakal untuk melucuti pakaian pasangannya. Mereka sudah memulai pertanggung jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Eumhh―aahh...terr―usssh~ ahhhh…"

"Aaaaahhhh~ lagi…. ahhhh lagi~."

Desahan demi desahan terdengar di ruangan redup itu. Ruangan yang hanya boleh di datangi mereka berdua. Dimana saat ini mereka sedang memadu kasih dan meraih kenikmatan. Jangan salahkan mereka jika ini terjadi. Mereka saling mencintai dan saling menyayangi.

"Kau suka, eohh….?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela genjotannya.

Sungmin sudah tidak teratur. Pakaian sudah sangat berantakan. Kyuhyun terus saja menyerang Sungmin tanpa ampun. Ini semua salah Hyukjae!

"Ahh Kyuu~ masuki aku le-lebih dalam…aaahhh~"

"Mengeranglah Min~ untukku…"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di ruangan kantor. Bercinta diatas meja Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi Sungmin mengangkang lebar. Sungmin sudah terbawa nafsu. Apalagi tangan Kyuhyun sangat lihat memanjakan titi-titik sensitifnya.

Sungmin mengerang dan terus mengerang sampai titik itu Kyuhyun dapatkan. "Aaaaahhhhh~"

_BINGO! _

"Aaaahhmmm~ Kyuu!" Sungmin berteriak di dalam desahannya. Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan prostatnya.

"Ahhh~ Minn! Jangan di jepit! Ini sangat nikmat" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela desahan dan genjotammya. Ia merasakan lubang Sungmin berkedut hebat. Membuat sang 'adik' tidak bisa untuk bergerak leluasa.

"Kyuuu~ A-ak-akuu~ sebentar lagiiii~ Aaaaaaahhh~"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan mendapatkan klimaksnya. Percintaan yang cepat dan penuh tantangan. Ini masih cukup sore untuk melakukan seks. Tapi itulah kenimatannya. Seks cepat dan bergairah.

.

.

.

"HUH! Ada apa denganmu Kyu?! Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Sungmin yang masih terengah disisa percintaannya. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai klimaks dan Kyuhyun menarik lengannya. Mereka masih ―Sangat― berantakan.

"Tidak ada~" Kyuhyun terlihat cerah saat ini. tentu saja, ia mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak sayang~ ini semua karena mu. Karena tubuh montokmu baby~"

"HUH! Dasar CEO mesum!" Sungmin merajuk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menempelkannya di dada Kyuhyun. Menghembuskan nafas terangahnya disana.

"Tapi kau suka kan sayang~?" Ucp Kyuhyun sembari mengusap lembut surai hitam milik sang kekasih tercinta.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tentu saja ia sangat Suka, ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun-Nya.

"_Next~ the second round baby~"_

"YAK! Cho―aaaaahhh~ Kyuuu….Aaahhh~ eumpphhh~"

.

.

*FLASHBACK~~

.

.

"Hei! Mana janjimu!" Tegur Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae yang baru saja duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Janji apa?"

"Kau bilang kau akan membelikan kaset game yang 'tidak akan pernah game over'?"

"Oh~ iya aku lupa…. Nih kasetnya. Selamat mencoba ya Kyu~~"

.

.

.

*FLASHBACK OFF~~

.

.

Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae..

.

.

.

*digebukin readers*

maafin saya XDD

saya belum bisa publish Be My Sweet Darling . ini chapter bakal panjang soalnya. apalagi ada kejadian yang akan menimpa Sungmin. sebagai permintaan maaf, saya kasih oneshoot RATED-M buat teman-teman *nyogok* tapi janji ^^V bakal di lanjut itu fic kesayangan XDD

.

maaf juga buat fic gaje ini -_-

sya buat semalem, mau publish semalem eh malah koneksi minta di pecat -_-

jadi buat ancang-ancang, fic ini buat kalian. sok yang mau marah-marah, caci makai saya terima ^^ saya ga bakal nolak di flame. karena saya memang ga pinter dalam nulis fic.

oiia, kalian juga bisa nagiih fic saya di akun twitt saya /Rhea_im..m

aafkan untuk fic gaje ini. ga tau kenapa kayanya asik aja bayangin KyuMin NC-an di kantor pada jam kerja XDDa

palagi dengan kyuhyun yang lagi kerangsang~~~ huuuh! *lap keringet*s

sekian lah fic gaje ini. mohon maaf jika memang berantakan. ini cuman 900 lebih karakter, jadi saya ga bisa bikin fic yang panjang-panjang XDD

bye~


End file.
